Blackmail Me
by xBeMinex
Summary: Sequel to Blackmail Material. Booth meets Max as the boyfriend. Wonder what dirt he can get on Brennan, well you know what they say about payback. Will also have more Parker and rated T for future chaps
1. Busy Morning

"You sure you want to do this" Brennan asked Booth as leaned in closer to him

**A/N: Guess whose back? Lol, ok by popular demand I present ****Blackmail Me? **

**This is only going to be about 4 or 5 chapters long and it will have more Parker, as requested. I will find a way to get rid of Rebecca lol.**

**Thanks to Aubrey for agreeing to be my beta again, **

**And thanks for Lisa for encouraging me to write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. And I don't own the song either.**

**And with all that please enjoy.**

Busy Morning

"You're sure you want to do this?" Brennan asked Booth as she leaned in closer to him.

"Yes, I am. You met mine, now I need to meet yours." Booth explained.

Brennan lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "You have already met him Booth, you even arrested him."

"I know that," Booth said taking her hands in his, "But this time when I meet your dad it won't be as your partner that arrested him. It will be as your boyfriend"

"Okay, if you really want I will call him now and ask if we can meet for dinner tonight" Brennan said. Booth nodded his head in approval as Brennan lifted the phone and dialed.

"Hi dad." Brennan said. "Yeah I'm good thanks, and you?" Booth tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Do you have any plans for tonight? No everything is fine, I... no…we… no, Booth and I would like to invite you to dinner." Brennan said. "That's good… no I'll be cooking… okay dad, see you at 7… love you too"

Brennan placed the phone back on the table and leaned back into Booth.

"There, dinner is arranged for tonight" Brennan said as Booth put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned in for a quick kiss, which turned into a long deep passionate kiss. Brennan broke the kiss off just as he was getting into it.

Booth looked at Brennan, "Why did you do that?" Booth asked.

"Because, since _someone_ insisted my father come over, I need to go shopping and then start making dinner." Brennan said as she got up from the couch and walked towards the bedroom.

"Yeah, but its only 1 o'clock! We have plenty of time to get dinner ready." Booth said as he followed Brennan into the bedroom.

"No, we don't…" Brennan was cut off by Booth's lips. His tongue exploring the mouth he had come to know so well. He lifter her vest top over her head. His lips moved down her neck on to her breast.

"Booth, I thought I said we didn't have time." Brennan moaned.

"Well, I think we do." Booth said as he kissed his way back up her body. He led Brennan back to the bed as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. Brennan started to unbutton his jeans as Booth lay on top of her. His lips left her mouth again as he pulled off her sweatpants and underwear in one go. His jeans come off too, and before Brennan has the chance to miss his warmth he was back on top her. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist as Booth positioned himself. The familiar moan escaped Brennan's lips as he slid into her.

Booth and Brennan lay on the wrinkles sheets at they both came back to earth.

"That was…" Booth started to say.

"The best 30 minutes of the day so far." Brennan laughed as Booth frowned at her.

"Oh, well if you hadn't been so eager this morning," Brennan's lips cut Booth off this time as he grabbed her waist and rolled her onto her back.

"I don't think so Booth, we have to go shopping for dinner." Brennan laughed as she pushed Booth back and stood up. Booth groaned and he got up too,

"Well I suppose we can save round three for tonight." Booth said as he pulled his jeans back on.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I was thinking of making Spaghetti Bolognese, can you check and see what we will need to pick up?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah sure, that I can do" Booth laughed as he made his way into the kitchen. His phone vibrated in his pocket before Flo Rida's Low tune kicked in.

Booth looked at the screen. Rebecca. He flipped the phone open. "Hi Rebecca."

"Hi Seeley. I'm sorry to call at such short notice and all that, but would you be able to look after Parker. I have been called into work and this will probably take all night." Rebecca explained.

Booth sighed, although he did have plans, he couldn't pass the up on the chance to spend time with his son. He saw little of him as it was.

"Yeah sure, that should be fine. What time should I pick him up?" Booth asked.

"I am on my way to your apartment just now." Rebecca said.

"Im not at my place, I'm at Bones' apartment. It not too far from mine." Booth said. He gave Rebecca the address.

"Bones, we have a little problem." Booth called, as he walked back into the bedroom.

"What is it?" Brennan asked. She was out the shower and had just put on her bra. She grabbed the t-shirt from the bed and pulled it over her head.

Booth shook his head. He couldn't think like that not with Rebecca and Parker on their way over. "Rebecca just called me. She needs me to look after Parker tonight." Booth explained.

Brennan was doing the last button on her jean, when she stopped and looked at Booth. "I don't see the problem. My dad will be fine with Parker." Brennan said as she did the last button. "When are they getting here?"

"They are on the way now. You are amazing" Booth said as he kissed Brennan.

"It has been said." She laughed as she passed him a fresh t-shirt from his drawer. "You'd better get dressed then."

Ten minutes later, and Rebecca had just left.

"Okay Parker, go get your jacket. We're going shopping" Brennan said.

Parker face lit up in excitement. "Can I get a toy?" he asked, his big brown eyes shinning.

"We'll see buddy," Booth said as he walked into the living room with the shopping list in hand. "Ready to go?" Booth asked, as Brennan zipped up Parker's jacket.

"Yup," They both said.

With Parker strapped into his car seat, they were on their way to the supermarket.

"What are we going shopping for?" Parker asked.

"My dad is coming for dinner, so we are going to make Spaghetti Bolognese and we need to get the ingredients to make it." Brennan said.

"Are you going to put chicken in it like last time Bones?" Parker asked, the excitement back in his voice.

"If that's what you want, I will." Brennan smiled at him.

"I do, and can I help like last time too?"

"Of course you can. I wouldn't be able to make it without your help." Brennan said.

"Bones," Parker began, "Do I get to call your daddy, Grandpa?"

"Erm… Booth?" Brennan looked at Booth unsure of how to explain the situation to Parker in a way that he would understand.

Booth laughed, this was going to be a very interesting night.

**A/N2: Mmm shopping with Parker, wonder how that will turn out lol.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**

**Love and Hugs x **


	2. Shopping with Parker isnt easy

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has read, alerted, added and reviewed this, it really does mean so much.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Aubrey.**

**And special big thanks to Lisa for her help and research she done for me on this, would have been really stuck if it wasn't for you **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.**

**And with all that said on with the story, hope you enjoy it.**

Shopping with Parker isn't easy.

They had made it half the way around the store before Parker's excited voice pierced Brennan's ears again.

"Dadddddyyyyyy" Parker shouted, "Can I get _that_ one, I really want it!" He pleaded. Parker took Booth's hand and led him over to where the toys were. Brennan just laughed as she followed them. "And that one, and that one. Ohhh daddy I need that one, cause Callum has got one like it but not that one cause that one is better and, and…"

"Parker, slow down and take a breath" Booth laughed at his son. He looked up at Brennan who had a smile playing on her lips.

"Ok daddy" Parker inhaled a deep breath and continued "Callum, member the boy that you told me not hit even though he was being mean to me, well I need this," Parker pointed to the new bright 1:8 Radio Control full function 4 door Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, "cause it would crush his car one!" Parker explained.

Booth looked from Parker to Brennan, who was trying to suppress her giggle. Parker has pulled the puppy dog eyes on Booth, and Brennan could see his exterior was melting and he was going to give in soon.

"Parks, you can't just get a toy to crush someone else's." Booth said.

Parker eyes filled with tears. "But I don't want it just for that daddy," Parker said before a sob broke out. The little boy ran to Brennan and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Bones, pleassssseeee. Can I have it?" Parker sobbed again. Brennan looked to Booth, who sighed heavily.

"Ok Parker, you can have it." Booth said as he lifted the box from the shelf. Parker ran and wrapped his arms around Booth legs this time and shouted, "Thank you dad, you're the bestest daddy ever and ever," He turned around and saw Brennan with a smile on her face, "and you too Bones!" he said as he gave her his charm smile.

"It might be 60," Booth said, "but if makes me the bestest daddy in the whole world then it is _so_ worth it." he mimicked Parker.

"You will always be the bestest dad to him," Brennan said.

"Thanks, Bones" Booth replied as he kissed her.

"Ewwwwww!" Parker shouted.

"What, you don't like kisses?" Brennan teased.

"Nope!" Parker said, shaking his head.

Parker walked around the store with the biggest smile on his face. They had finished doing the shopping and were making their way to the checkout when Parker's gasp had them both stopping and turning to look at the little boy, who had stopped dead in his tracks at the end of an aisle.

"Oh, no!" Booth groaned, as Parker eyes grew wider by the second. He turned to face both adults as he spoke.

"You missed the sweets aisle!" he said, sometimes he wonder why adult were so silly. "You nearly missed the bestest bit of going shopping!" Parker explained to them.

Brennan looked at Booth, who was trying not to smile. "Ok Parker, you can pick one pack of whatever you want." Brennan said as she pushed the trolley up the aisle.

"Bones," Booth started but at the look on his son's face, again, he just couldn't say no. "Fine, but only one pack." Booth said as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

Ten minutes later, and they were still at the sweet aisle. Parker had narrowed his choices down to 3; it was between Skittles, Snickers and Reese's pieces. Another five minutes passed and it was now down to 2, Skittles and Snickers.

"Parker, hurry up and choose one. We really have to go." Booth explained to him for the hundredth time.

"But I really can't decide what one I want!" Parker pouted.

"Ok, ok we will just take both" Booth said as he lifted them from the shelf.

"You really are the bestest daddy in the whole world" Parker smiled at his dad.

"Thanks, bub," Booth said as he ruffled his hair.

Parker hit his hands away and hid behind Brennan, "Don't do that," Parker said. "It messes my hair" He explained.

"Yeah, leave him alone Booth." Brennan smiled as she winked at the little boy.

"Oh, ganging up on me now?" Booth asked,

"Well, when you pick on my favorite little man what do you expect" Brennan asked, the playfulness shining through her eyes.

"I'm your favorite?" Parker asked.

Brennan bent down to his level, "Yep you are." Parker flung his arms around her.

"You're my favorite of all daddy's girlfriends" Parker said. Booth looked at the scene in front of him. Parker placed a kiss on Brennan's cheek as he let go. Brennan stood up and took Parker's hand as Booth pushed the cart.

_I must be the luckiest person in the world, _Brennan and Booth both thought, as the family made their way to the checkout, an hour and a half later than planned, but none of them really cared.

**A/N2: Hope you liked it and please leave a review**

**Love and Hugs x **


	3. Dinner for 4

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about how long it taken me to update. Have had a few problems, and everything has just been getting on top of me, but i can not aplogise enough and hope you still want to read the last 2 chapters. Yep thats right these are the last 2 chapters, sorry about the short notice.**

**Thanks to all my awesome readers, reviewers and alerts**

**Big thanks to Lisa for being so amazing and help me think of stories from Brennan past, and to Aubrey for being a wonderful beta**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mind, but I don't mind so much cause I got season 3 on dvd, *does little happy dance***

**And with all that said please enjoy:**

**Dinner for 4**

It was it was just after 5pm when they got back to Brennan's apartment. They had stopped off at Booth's to pick up a few changes of clothes for him and Parker.

"Right, what do you want to do first? Should we shower and then make dinner, or what?" Booth asked Brennan as they made their way into the kitchen. They placed the bags on the work top, as Parker followed behind them, carrying his car.

"Well dinner will only take about half an hour to make so how about I go first and then Parker next, that way we can start dinner while you shower and get ready." Brennan said as they unpacked the groceries.

"You really are a genius." Booth said. "Now go shower and I will finish putting these away."

"Yes, sir." Brennan laughed as she walked away.

"Daddy, can I play with my car now?" Parker asked as Booth finished putting the groceries away.

"Sorry Parker but you can't just now. You know how Bones and I said that her dad was coming to dinner?" Booth asked. Parker nodded his head. "Well, we have to get ready for that, so Bones is going to shower, then you can have your bath. That way when I go for my shower you and Bones can start on dinner. So you might not get to play with it until tomorrow now."

"Ok, but you promise I can play with it tomorrow?" Parker asked, his big brown eyes shinning up at Booth.

"Yeah bud, I promise." He said as he ruffled Parker's hair.

"Can I watch TV while we wait on Bones then?" Parker asked, already settling on the couch.

"Yeah" Booth said, settling beside him, thankful that Brennan bought a new TV.

Half way though Spongebob Square Pants, Brennan came out the shower.

"Please can I just watch the other half, please daddy" Parker asked turning the eyes on again.

"Ok, but then you really have to shower." Booth said.

"Promise" Parker said as he nodded his head.

An hour and half later, Brennan and Parker were both shower and dressed and started to prepare dinner when Booth went for his shower.

Booth had just finished putting his shirt on when the doorbell rang. He came out of the bedroom as Brennan walked out of the kitchen. Brennan smiled at Booth as she continued walking towards the door. She opened the door and there stood Max Keenan with a bunch of daisies and a bottle of red wine.

"Hi dad." Brennan greeted his as he passed her the flowers.

"Hello sweetheart." Max replied as he place a kiss on her cheek.

"Max." Booth said as he stepped forward.

"Booth." Max said as he put his hand out. Booth went to shake it when Parker came running in and stood between the two men.

"Hi Mr. Kee... Kee" Parker struggled to remember his name. Parker turned to Booth and pulled on his hand. Booth bent down to Parker level as Parker leaned in and whispered, "How do you say his name again?"

Max looked at Brennan and then back at the little boy. Max opened his mouth to speak when Brennan placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. Booth whispered back to Parker and stood up. Parker turned back round to face Max again.

"Hi Mr. Keenan, I'm Parker" he smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Hi Parker, I'm Max." he replied as he shook the little boy's hand. "Well it's lovely to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you." Max smiled at the little boy.

"That's 'cause I am Bones's favorite" Parker said. "She told me that" He smiled.

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yep, she said it today when we went shopping to get stuff to make dinner, and my daddy got me this car. It's so cool. You wanna see?" Parker asked his brown eyes filling with excitement.

"You know what Parker I would love to but first let me just say hi to your dad, ok?" Max asked the little boy who was practily jumping with excitement.

"Okay Max, I will go get it. But I have to warn you, we can't open it" Parker said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, why not?" Max asked

"Cause you came over." Parker told him truthfully.

Brennan laughed as Parker ran off to get the car. Max look from Brennan to Booth, who just looked dumbstruck.

"It's not because you came Max, but if he got that thing open we wouldn't see him till dinner, that is if we could get him to sit for a total of 5 minutes." Booth explained.

"Don't worry Booth, I understand. Had a son of my own." Max laughed.

Brennan started walking towards the kitchen as Parker can back with his car.

"Look, isn't it so cool?" Parker asked as he and Max sat on the couch.

"Yeah it is" Max replied grinning at the little boy as he explained everything the car had.

"You want a beer Max?" Booth asked

"Yeah thanks." Max replied as he turned his attention back to Parker, who was now explaining about Callum and how his car would crush Callum's one.

Brennan and Booth heard the laugher roaring from Max and Parker in the kitchen.

"They seem to be getting on well." Brennan said.

"Yeah, they do." Booth smiled back. "You want a glass poured?" Booth asked as he picked up the bottle of wine Max brought.

"No not yet. I will wait until dinner." Brennan said, "That is if I ever get to finish it without my little helper." She said a bit louder.

"Oh, sorry Max, but I have to go help Bones with dinner!" Parker exclaimed as he got off the couch. "I'm her little helper." He said so proudly.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Max asked. "Go help!"

"Coming Bones!" Parker shouted as ran to the kitchen.

Brennan and Booth just laughed at his enthusiasm as he ran into the kitchen and picked up his apron and tied it on.

"Ready!" Parker said.

"Okay, wash your hands." Brennan said, as she placed a kiss on Booth's cheek. "Good luck." She whispered to him.

"Thanks." Booth said as he picked up the two beers and made his way into the lounge, where it was time for the father – boyfriend talk, he knew was coming.

"Here you go." Booth said as he sat on the chair, next to the couch.

"Thanks," Max said. "He's a great kid."

"Yeah he is. Can be a bit of a handful, but that's kids for you." Booth laughed.

"Yeah, he thinks the world of you and _Bones._" Max said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah she is one special lady." Booth said, a grin appearing on her face at the mention of the lady that stole his heart.

"You break her heart, I break you." Max said all fun gone from his voice, just seriousness left.

"I know, but I don't plan on breaking it." Booth said, his voice matching Max's tone.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way." Max smiled again. "You know, I knew you were going to get together. She has never trusted anyone the way she trusts you." Max said, looking at the man, the man his little angel had giving her heart too.

"Yeah, it took me a long time to get in there and I never plan on letting go. She is one of the most important people in my life, has been ever since I met her and she will always be." Booth said.

"Yeah she has that effect on people, when they get past her exterior and she lets them know the real Temperance Brennan." Both men smiled at the thoughts they had of the wonderful woman they loved.

"She wasn't always like that, you know?" Max said, a sadness passing through his eyes.

"No?" Booth enquired.

"I remember one time, Tempe must have been about 10 or 11 and she was late getting home from school. She used to walk home with Cody Fitzpatrick, as he lived next door. So this one time she is an hour late coming home and her mum and I start worrying. So I go next door and see if Cody is home, so his mum tells me they are both in his room. I go upstairs to his room and open the door and there is Cody lying on the bed with a bandage round his arm. He shoots up straight and Tempe says, "I am the doctor and I already to you, you can't move until I say. You have a bad head injury and have broken your radius bone. Now lie back down….' And it's at this point she notices me. She had put on one of his dad's white shirts and written Dr. Brennan just above the pocket. She had guilt written all over her face and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing."

"Dinner's ready!" Brennan called as her and Parker carried the bowl to the table.

Booth and Max started laughing, as Brennan came into the living room.

"What are you laughing at?" Brennan asked as she took off her apron.

"Oh, nothing, Max was just telling me some stories." Booth said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh no, dad which one did you tell him?" Brennan asked the horror showing on her face.

"I only told him one and it was only about Cody" Max said trying to look innocent.

"You told him I had my first kiss with him?" Brennan shouted.

"No sweetheart I didn't, I told him about playing doctors, but you," Max was saying as he stood up, "told him about the kiss all on your own." Max laughed as he patted Brennan's shoulder and walked to the table where Parker was waiting patently.

"Well you never told me you played doctors with the boy next door" Booth smiled smugly.

"I… well… he…" Brennan stuttered.

"It's okay baby, we can play later if you'd like." Booth teased as he put his arm around Brennan, she shrugged his arm off and whacked him.

"Don't even start." Brennan said, giving him her death stare.

"Don't be like that." Booth smiled at her sweetly. "You know there is a saying payback is a bitch, and this, baby, is what's happening to you. Payback."

Brennan punched Booth in the arm as he walked away, "This isn't funny, Booth." Brennan said.

"Hurry up!" Parker shouted, "Dinner is getting cold!"

"Coming bud," Booth called out. "So, Max, what else can you tell me about Bones? Did she have a favorite teddy?" Booth said as he sat at the table.

Max laughed as Brennan stormed in, "Don't tell him anything dad." Brennan said.

"Ahh come on Bones, that's not fair." Booth teased.

"Yeah Bones, can you tell us then?" Parker asked as he turned on the big brown puppy dog eyes.

Booth smiled at Brennan cause he knew she couldn't refused Parker, especially when he pulled the eyes on her.

"Fine but only the teddy's name, and that's it. No more stories." Brennan said.

"There are more stories?" Parker asked, his excitement showing again.

_How many times can that boy get excited?_ Brennan thought.

"Yep Parker, there are a few stories I can tell you about her." Max said.

"Oh no." Brennan groaned. With that she poured herself a large glass of wine.

**A/N: Ok hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review and the last chapter will be up in a few minutes **

**Love and Hugs x **


	4. And Then There Were 2

**A/N: Ok since I was so mean in not updating for like forever, I thought I would be nice and give you the last chapter straight away.**

**Firstly though, Big thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed and alerted this story, it really does mean so much to know that people are enjoy reading this, so thanks**

**Big thanks to Aubrey for being the best beta I could have asked for, **

**Big thanks to Lisa, she really has been a great help through out both story, and I couldn't have done it without her help. Thanks chick**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine but season 3 on dvd is *still doing little happy dance* **

**And with all that said, please enjoy the last chapter:**

**And then there were two**

"And oh, do you remember that time you switched the sugar with the salt because you're mom and I wouldn't buy you that new Barbie outfit, when you only wanted it because Samantha had it and you didn't?" Max said. Brennan just poured another glass of wine while Parker and Booth laughed.

"Oh man, those were some great stories Max." Booth said with a wink at Brennan.

"Yeah Max," Parker said, "Got anymore?" he yawned.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed buddy." Booth said as he got up from the table. Booth looked at his watch. "It's almost nine bud, definitely way after your bed time."

"Okay, say goodnight Parker." Booth said

Parker got out his seat and walked towards Max.

"It was nice to meet you," Parker said as he reached up and put his arms around his neck. "Goodnight."

"Thanks for dinner; it was the best I have had in ages." Max said

"Really?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, it really was. Goodnight" Max said he let go of Parker.

Parker ran towards Brennan who scooped him up in her arms. "Night, Bones" Parker said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Parker, love you." Brennan said as she placed him back on the ground.

"Love you, too." Parker said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Brennan sat back down at the table as Booth took Parker off to bed.

"So…" Brennan started

Max just laughed. "I like him, so don't worry. He is the one person that is nearly good enough for my angel." Max said.

"Dad." Brennan smiled.

"Come here." Max stood up as Brennan hugged him. "I couldn't have picked a better man myself." he said as he held her tighter.

"So you didn't say anything to him then?" Brennan asked suspicion evident in her voice and eyes.

"Of course I did honey." Max said

"What?" Brennan said as she pulled away. "What did you say to him?" She asked

"Oh nothing really. Just that if he broke your heart I would break him, that's all." Max shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Dad, you just threatened a federal agent." Brennan exclaimed.

"No, I didn't, sweetie," Max said as he pulled her back in for a hug. "I just threatened your boyfriend"

Brennan couldn't help the smile from spreading across her face.

"Dad, I don't need you to look out for me. I have been doing it perfectly well all these years." Brennan said as she stood in front of her dad.

"I know you have sweetie, but I'm back now and I'm always going to be here. And I want to be involved, if you will let me." Max said sincerely.

"Yeah, I would like that too dad." Brennan smiled.

"Good, cause you know I really do like Booth and Parker, that kid he is just…" Max trailed off

"Yeah, I know. He is something words just can't describe." Brennan smiled.

"I like to say he is like a ball of sunshine, he lights up a room and you just can't help but smile at him." Booth said as he walked back into the room.

"Booth it's not rational…" Brennan started

"That is the perfect way to describe him." Max nodded in agreement with Booth.

"He all tucked in?" Brennan asked coming to stand beside Booth.

"Yeah, he was out like a light." Booth said. Brennan frowned, and he followed it with, "I know you don't know what that means." Booth teased.

"Hey!" Brennan said, lightly pushed him.

"Right, kiddies I am going to be off." Max said.

"You sure dad?" Brennan asked, "Because you could stay here tonight." she offered.

"No thanks, I kinda like my new place." Max laughed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" Max hugged Brennan

"Night, dad."

"Thanks for tonight Booth, I had a good time" Max was saying as he shook the man's hand.

"No, it was our pleasure." Booth said, as they were walking Max to the door.

"Night!" Max said as he walked out the door.

"Night!" They called after him.

"Well, that went well." Booth said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah it did, and about what my dad said…"

"Don't worry, he is not the only Brennan to threaten a federal agent, if I recall" Booth said as he loaded the dishwasher.

"What, I didn't threaten you!" Brennan said

"Yes you did, on the Eller case; you threatened to blackmail me to get out in the field." Booth smiled smugly at her.

"But that… that was different." Brennan struggled to explain.

"What, no it's not. You are only saying that cause it was you that threaten me." Booth fought back

"But what would have happened if I didn't, eh?" Brennan asked.

"What?" Booth asked a bit confused

"Baby," Brennan said in what Booth liked to call her seductive voice. "If I didn't do that then we," Brennan placed her hand on his chest, "wouldn't be where we are today and wouldn't have solved all the cases we have. So when I did that it, was really with your best interests at heart."

"Eh?" Booth asked when he realized she stopped talking, "You lost me at baby, but whatever you said, I agree with everything." and with that he pick Brennan up. She wrapped her legs around his and their lips locked together.

Booth placed Brennan on the worktop and broke the kiss.

"We can't here, we have Parker." Booth sighed, his forehead on her shoulder.

"Well then, you just better hurry and finish tidying up." Brennan hopped down off the counter top as Booth started to load everything into the dishwasher, double time.

Five minutes later, he finished tidying up and made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door and Brennan was lying on the bed in his favorite outfit, the Jonquil Gloria Chemise. Booth loved the way it shaped her body, her breast looked perfect and most of all he loved the color aqua that it came in.

"Bones," Booth said as he took off his shirt and pants. A small moan escaped Brennan and Booth couldn't help but smile. She had fallen asleep.

He gently lifted Brennan and pushed the covers back. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

He went round the other side and crawled in behind her. One arm wrapped around her waist, which Brennan's arm snaked over until she reached his hand and clasped it.

Their fingers entwined, Booth began to feel sleepy. "Goodnight babe." Booth whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her shoulder. Booth could feel the sleep over taking him but was still awake enough to here a soft whispered "Love you." as sleep over took him.

**A/N: Well it's all over with. Hope you all liked it, again thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and alerted and one last time, please hit the big shiny button and tell me what you thought.**

**Until next time **

**Love and Hugs x **


End file.
